dp stars now admitted
by little eli
Summary: no flames allowed.hope you like it.read and review. put some ideas along with the reviews. chapter 11 up! It's a bit different for 11 than the rest of the chapters.
1. danny phantom

diclamier:i don't own danny phantom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i made an edit on this one. i thought it could just say valerie. a little bit has been changed.

voice :know your stars,know your stars.

danny phantom:huh? who's that?

voice:danny phantom,he's paulina enemy!

danny phantom:that's valerie,not paulina,she's in love with the wrong me.

valerie:i'm going to kill you ghost boy!

(danny screams like a girl)

voice:ok??????? danny phantom,he's evil!

danny phantom:no i'm not! i'm good!

jack:ahah! i knew it!

(danny screams like a girl again)

voice:danny phantom, he loves teddy bears!

danny phantom:nuh-uh

voice:oh really?

(shows clip from reality trip)

voice:well that proves it.

danny phantom:i'll get my revenge!!!!!!!

voice:i told you he is evil!

danny phantom:grrr!!!!!!!!!

voice:danny phantom,he is5 years old!

danny phantom:do i look 5 to you!!!!!!!!??????

voice:yes

danny phantom:i'm going to get you!!!

(danny got shot and went to sleep)

v:well that's it,danny phantom,is paulina's enemy,is evil,loves teddy bears,and is 5 years old.

like it? that's it for 1. read and review.


	2. tucker

disclamer:i do not own danny phantom or all that! i'm not very good at waiting.so the poll is:3 votes on tucker,1 vote on sam,and 1 vote on danny fenton. i tucker is my least character of the gang,but i'm here to make readers happy.so i'll try to tortue tucker in level 10.(laughs evil laugh)(another thing to know,1-10 so i'm going to the highest level).the shot only last for a short time.i'm going to do names instead of letters for avearia.

danny-tucker don't do this! the voice is going to tortue you,i just been there!

tucker-no way dude.this is going my only chance to be on tv.

voice-know your stars, know your stars.tucker foley,he only talks in spanish!

tucker-nuh-uh.then why i'm speaking english now?

voice-it because of the translater.

translater-no.?entonces por qu'e yo hablar ingles' ahora?

tucker-grrr! i do not speak spanish!

voice-tucker foley,he went out with sam!

tucker-no i don't

(shows a clip from parentel bonding)

voice-well?

tucker-...

voice-tucker foley,he hugged danny!

tucker-no way!

(shows clip of them hugging)

voice-tucker foley,he is dating ember!

tucker-no im not!

voice-then why do you keep singing ember's song?

voice-tucker foley,he wants to be danny's brother.

tucker-i want to be danny's best friend and that's it!

voice-tucker foley, he's going to get beaten by sam.

sam-i'm going to get you!

tucker-ahhhhhh!

voice-well that's it tucker foley,speaks spanish,went out with sam,hugged danny,dating ember,wants to be danny's brother and now getting beating by sam!

well?is'nt that great?here are the names i'm giving credit for.purple mystic,majordxsfantatic,and avearia.hope all you like it!so do amethystwater and ladymelieka.well,if you guys want to give me a character and a idea for it go ahead.


	3. vlad mastersplasmis

disclamier:i don't own danny phantom. for one thing,i put little eli in here,i own her,sorry i did'nt put her in the last chapters,but this is a test,if you think she's funny,i'll put her in the next chapters. here's the poll:2 vlad masters/plasmis 1 ember.

voice-know your stars, know your stars

vlad m.-huh?who's there?

voice-vlad masters,he jack's brother!

vlad m.-no he's not!

little eli-ha ha ha! i knew it!

danny-yeah! ha ha ha ha ha!

(vlad's now blushing)

voice-vlad masters,he loves jazz more than danny!

vald m.-no! that's jack!

little eli-ah-hah! vlad like maddie,vlad likes jazz,but never jack or his son danny! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

danny-hey!

voice-ok,vlad masters,he sucks his thumb!

vlad-no way!

little eli-ha ha ha ha ha! vlad acts like a baby!

(crowd laughs with her)

vlad m.-i'm not!

little eli-that's right,you are a baby! ha ha ha ha ha!

vlad m.- oh quiet you little 7 year old ball of torture!

little eli -i know you are,but what am i?

voice-silence! ok, vlad masters,he tries to make a clone of danny phantom!

(crowd gasps)

vlad m.-no way!

voice-oh really?\

little eli-yeah he did!

(shows clip from kindred spirits with clone)

voice-well that's settles it vlad masters,is jack brother,loves jazz more than danny,sucks his thumb,and tried to make a clone of danny phantom. we shall now show vlad plasmis.

voice-ok,here he is,vlad plasmis,he wants his mommy!

vlad p.-no way!

little eli- ha ha! look,i'm vlad and i want my mommy.

vlad p.-stop that!

little eli-make me!

voice-all right! vlad plasmis,his hair sticks out!

vlad-no it does'nt

(little eli grabs her invention and makes his hair sticks out)

little eli-now it is!

vlad-grrr!

voice-all right,vlad plasmis,he loves to pet his cat at night!

vlad- i have no cat! (this was purple mystic's idea)

little eli-maybe you should you moron!

vlad-i hate you!

voice-vlad plasmis,he has a dead mommy!

vlad p.-no way!

voice-i read your diary and it said it too!

little eli-yeah me too! it also said you turn danny into a 4 year old!

voice-well that settles it,vlad plasmis,he wants his mommy,hair sticks out loves to pets his cat at night,and has a dead mommy!

well like it? how's little eli?should i put her in the next chapters? who should i tortue next dani,the girl herself,or whoever you want.put some ideas in it,and there is such story in the last part. read and review. here are the people who wanted vlad,purple mystic and head in clouds and thanks to all the other reviewers.


	4. danny fenton

Ok there were no reviews of which character to do next so I picked Danny Fenton. You might see a character named Little Eli in this chapter. She also was in the last chapter. This was only a test and see if she is alright for the rest of the story. If you want to, try to guess Little Eli's real name.

Voice:Know your stars, know your stars.

Little Eli:Get on with it already!!!!!!!!!!

Voice:Danny Fenton, He dyed his hair white to look like the Ghost Boy!

Danny Fenton:My hair is black, not white!!!!

Little Eli:It does when you are in ghost form.

Voice:I don't believe that one bit! Danny Fenton, he got beaten by a little girl in karate!

Little Eli:that is true you know,but that little girl was me!!!!!!!

Voice:Danny Fenton, he joined the ballerina club because Sam wanted him to!

Danny Fenton:AAAHHHHH! I hate ballerina clubs and the color pink. Sam never wanted me to anyway!!

Voice:(laughs evil laugh) Danny Fenton, he loves Little Eli as a little sister!

Danny and Little Eli:How do you know that???!!!!!

Voice:Danny Fenton, dyed his hair white to look like the Ghost Boy, got beaten by a little girl in karate, joined the ballerina club because Sam wanted him to, and loves Little Eli as a little sister.

Well that's it. You know 2 of what the Voice said is true. Try to guess which ones. But before you go, I want to let you guys see something.

(while Danny and Little Eli were driving home)

Danny:Isn't this great Little Eli we caught 3 ghost in 1 night.

Little Eli:No we actually caught 1 ghost,3 times,all of them,me!

I have to thank Mr. Missett on this one. He's my keyboarding teacher. We have to write 450 word essays every day, but thanks to that my typing skills are getting better. One thing,PLEASE review with a character and an idea.


	5. valerie

I was really bored and here's Valerie's turn. You guys don't have to ask me which person to do, I already have someone. Anyone want me to do D X S for when I do Sam in the next 2 chapters? Some of your ideas are in this chapter, but I don't do gayness, otherwise, I changed it to T.

Voice:Know your stars, know your stars

Voice:Valerie Gray, she bites her nails!

Valerie:No, I don't!

Voice:You're right, you bite your nails for sweet Danny Fenton!

Valerie:AAAHHH!

Little Eli:This is gold, better record this.

(Little Eli takes out a camera)

Voice:Valerie Gray, She loves Danny Phantom so she "captures" him but really chases him to make-out with him and wants to marry him.

Valerie:What???????!!!!!! I hate Danny Phantom!!!!

Little Eli:I read her diary and read what it says. "Dear Diary, I really love Danny Phantom and want him to marry me so I chase him and always want to make-out with him." (Just want to let you know, it's really Danny Fenton, but she edited it to say Phantom)

Danny Phantom: What?! Where'd you get this!? (Grabs diary and gives it to Valerie) Here you go my lady.

Little Eli:Danny's got a girlfriend, Danny's got a girlfriend.

Voice:Valerie Gray, has a boyfriend and wants to cheat on him for Danny Fenton.

Valerie:Danny's the only boy I ever love!!!

Voice:Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom??

Valerie:?????????

Little Eli: I'd say both.

Valerie:What??

Voice:Valerie Gray, she once beat Sylvester Stallone to a pulp at a pirvate boxing match!

(Little Eli accidentally tripped and her invention hit Valerie and said what the Voice just said)

Valerie:How did you know that?

(Someone was crying)

Sylvester Stallone:You promise you wouldn't tell!

(He ran out the stage crying)

Voice:Valerie Gray, she's so poor, she asks the trash man for 2 bags of garbage.

Valerie:I'm poor, not nasty.

Dan:Hey baby, you called?

(Everyone dropped with their mouths open)

All:Dan's in love with Valerie?????

Valerie:Get away from me you ghost!

(Dan chased her all the way out of the stage)

Voice:I told you she has a boyfriend! Valerie Gray, bites her nails, in love with YOU-KNOW-WHO, cheated her boyfriend for Danny Fenton, beat a guy to a pulp, gets extra trash, and her boyfriend is Dan Phantom.

(Little Eli attacks Voice)

There it is. I think it's creepy with the Dan+Valerie thing too. Little Eli sure does tease a lot. Voice won't doing anything for a long time but he'll never learn his lesson. READ AND REVIEW.


	6. dash

Yes, I picked Dash. Then it's going to be Sam's turn, then surprisly, Frostbite. I'll say it again, I don't do gayness, otherwise I have to change it to T. So don't get mad at me if I changed your ideas. I don't own that's so raven either.

Voice:Know your stars.

Dash:Who's there?

Voice:Dash Baxter, he at the chess club!

Dash:No way Jose.

Voice:Who's Jose?

Little Eli:His geek friend!

Voice:Dash Baxter, he's in love with Raven!

Dash:You mean that stupid tv show That's So Raven? She's ugly!

Raven:What y'all call me?

(Dash screams like a girl)

Voice:Dash Baxter, he loves Tucker like a Father!

Dash:No I don't!

Voice:You're right, you bully Danny because you love that techno-geek as a father and want that What-his-name just for yourself!

Little Eli:A-HA! I knew it.

(For some reason Dash screams like a girl again)

Voice:Dash Baxter, made an ice sculpture of Danny Phantom.

Little Eli:That was Frostbite.

Dash:Who's Frostbite?

Voice:Dash Baxter, he kissed a dead frog from science class!

(Audience goes EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!)

Kwan:You are no longer popular.

(Rips off the jacket and left the stage)

Voice:Dash Baxter, he fears mice, so much he afraids of Micky Mouse's picture.

Dash:WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Little Eli:This is my day!!!!

Mickey:Hey you!! nya nya! You afraid of a cute little mouse like me? Oh, F You! (He is talking to Dash)

(Audience gasps because of him swearing. The police came in.)

Police:Mr. Mouse, you are under arrest for swearing in front of the children.

Micky: Oh S!

Little Eli:Hey Danny what was that? (Do I have to metion that Danny's sitting right next to her the whole time???)

Danny:Something you should never say.

Voice:Dash Baxter,a chess club member, in love with Raven,loves Tucker as a father and beats the snot out of Danny for it, made an ice sculpture of Danny Phantom, kissed a dead frog from science class, afraid of mice and Micky mouse.

I did made Micky swear. No offense but I hate That's So Raven. Little Eli sure teased less in this chapter. I swear she hates Dash! Just want to let you know, Little Eli knows everything about Danny. Because I'm in a good mood, if you want, I can tell you about her. If you're going to review, say "yes" or "no" if you want to know her. READ AND REVIEW.


	7. sam

hey guys, i'm writing a new chapter right now. i had a really bad stomachache and had to go home. it's not fun to be sick. here's sam. i'm just doing lowercase letter only for the author notes.

i don't own the grim adventures of billy and mandy either or all that. (the show)

Voice:Know your stars, know your stars.

Sam:Who are you?

Voice:Sam Manson, she kissed Tucker and now loves him!

Sam:No I don't!

Little Eli:Yeah, you did.

(Shows clip from Life Lessons with Sam and Tucker kissing)

Sam:That was a one time thing!

Voice:Or maybe you wanted to kiss him.

Danny:Sam and Tucker, sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-NG!

Sam:DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice:Sam Manson, her role model is Paulina!

Sam:I hate that witch!!!!

Little Eli:Right, if Paulina knew who was the "Ghost Boy", you want to be her friend.

Sam:Stay out of this!!!!!

Voice:Sam Manson, she married the Grim Reaper!

(Audience goes EEEEWWWWWWW!)

Grim:What the heck is wrong with you people?! First I have to babysit those rotten brats and now I get lied in public about being married to an ugly goth girl!

Sam:You're calling me ugly?!

Paulina:Finally, someone who knows my taste!

Little Eli:Paulina has a crush on the Grim Reaper now?!

Paulina:I have a crush on the Ghost Boy you idiot!

Sam:Nobody calls my little sister an idiot except me!

Voice:Silence! Sam Manson, she asked Jazz to help her with her homework yesterday!

Little Eli:And you said you got a straight A's on your report card.

Sam:I was lying, and Jazz is a clueless know-it-all!

Jazz:You mean you all hate me?

(Jazz ran out of the stage crying)

Voice:Now look what you did! You heartless goth girl!

Sam:You did it, not me!

Voice:Sam Manson, she'll do anything for our dear Danny!

Sam:Where did you get that?!

Little Eli:That is true.

Voice:You like him, so you do anything for him.

Little Eli:Including eating meat, let him date Paulina, and wear pink.

Sam:That's it! I'm out of here!

Voice:Now you know Sam Manson, kissed Tucker and loves him, role's model Paulina, is married to the Grim Reaper, asked Jazz to help her with her homework, and will do anything for Danny!

that's the end of chp. 7. little eli can sense sarcasim, and yes, if i own the show, she'd be sam's little sister. poor sam, danny's teasing her and he already went thourgh that. if you look at my other story "danny and val:identites reavealed!" you know why. hope you like this story and maybe i can update sooner.


	8. frostbite

Here's Frostbite. I know what you're going to say is that this is the first story with Frostbite. Anyone who wants to know, Little Eli is my owned character. You can call her Eli if you want. I'm only calling him just Frostbite. I'm pretty fast at making new chapters.

Voice:Know your stars, know your stars.

Frostbite:Who are you mysterious one?

Voice:Frostbite, he thinks Danny Phantom is his king!

Frostbite:Where do you get this stuff?!

Little Eli:probably since you keep calling him "Oh Great One".

Voice:Frostbite, he half-ice!

Frostbite:No I'm not!

Voice:Then why is your one of your hands made out of ice?

Little Eli:Because Danny froze it.

(Audience snickers)

Voice:Frostbite, he's a cannibel!

Frostbite:I'm not!

Voice:Frostbite, he enjoys looking at Danny in his underwear!

Frostbite:I'm not gay!!!!!

Little Eli:Then why'd you take off Danny's clothes?

Frostbite:Because he was getting his ice powers!

Voice:SHUT UP!!!!!!

(An ice beam comes and freezes Frostbite.)

Voice:Now you know Frostbite, thinks Danny Phantom is his king, half-ice, is a cannibel, and enjoys looking at Danny in his underwear!

Does anyone think that Danny should be the new voice next? Sorry but that's all I can think of. Can you give me ideas? You know, I don't get enough reviews in this story, I might as well end it, unless you guys make me change my mind. Read and review.


	9. jazz

Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of problems, I wasn't home a lot, and the internet wasn't working. Danny is overshadowing the voice and in the next 2 chapters Little Eli's going to overshadow the voice. If you want to know, Little Eli is my owned character and I put her in this story because she makes the story funnier, she'll be making jokes along the story. It'll say Danny because he's overshadowing the Voice.

Danny:Stay here.

Little Eli:Where are you going?

Danny:I'm going to be the new voice, you can do this after the next 3 shows, you can make jokes if you want.

Little Eli:Alright.

(Danny overshadows the voice)

Danny:Know Jazz Fenton!

Jazz:Who's that?

Danny:Jazz Fenton, she had a brain problem that she got surgery so that's why she's so smart!

Jazz:No, I've always been smart!

Little Eli:Hey Jazz, did you got a hair cut or a head cut?

(Everyone but Jazz laughs)

Danny:I don't get it.

Little Eli:You see, it's did she get her head or hair cut.

Danny:Oh. Jazz Fenton, she's a goth!

Little Eli:I thought a goth was a Sam, not a Jazz.

Sam:Let me at that Jazz!

Jazz:Wait! He's lying!

Danny:Jazz Fenton, she is clumsy!

Jazz:What!

Danny:Jazz Fenton, made her brother Danny Fenton wear a bikini!

Jazz:No, I love my little brother!

Little Eli:Is he your doormat too?

Jazz:No!

Danny:Jazz Fenton, she is a spazz because she asked out Dash while they were studying!

Jazz:That's not true!

Danny:Is too!

Jazz:Is not!

Danny:Is too!

Jazz:Is not!

Danny:Jazz is a spazz, Jazz is a spazz!

Little Eli: Look everyone, Jazz and "The Voice" are fighting, and the "The Voice" is winning! Let's say it with him!

(Everyone laughs and says "Jazz is a spazz!" except Danny and Jazz who are still fighting)

Little Eli:Since he's busy, I'll say it. Jazz Fenton, had a brain problem and got brain surgery when she's young and that's why she's so smart, is a goth, is clumsy, made her brother wear a bikini, and is a spazz because she asked Dash out while they were studying. Good night!

Like this chapter? I worked so hard on this one so read and review. I did something unique. I don't have much and give me some ideas for Ember next, remember, Danny's doing the next one and Little Eli is doing the next one. Good night everyone!


	10. ember

Sorry it took so long, enjoy!

Danny:Know your stars and you know the rest.

Ember:Who are you punk?

Danny:Ember Mcclain, she does children songs!

Ember:No I don't! I'm punk! Punk!

Little Eli:Punk or Funk Ember?

Ember:You know I do punk Little Eli!

Danny:Ember Mcclain, her role model is the Box Ghost!

Ember:I hate that box creep!

Little Eli:Box Creep? Don't you mean the Crate Creep, like Jazz said?

(Everyone laughs)

Danny:Ok, Ember Mcclain, she's very clumsy!

Ember:No I'm not!

Danny:Oh really? Show me.

(Ember walks and slips)

Littke Eli:I'll give her a hand.

Audience:Us too.

(Everyone claps)

Danny:Ember Mcclain, she is in love with Technus!

Ember:No! I hate that techno geek!

Little Eli:Isn't that Tucker?

Audience:Yeah, isn't it Ember?

Danny:Ha Ha Ha! Please stop! Ok, Ember Mcclain, she is in love with Tucker!

Ember:I hate that doofus!

Danny:Ember Mcclain, she plays polka music!

Ember:I hate polka music!!!!!

Danny:Ember Mcclain, her favorite singer is Judy Gardland!

Ember:I hate her!

Audience:OOOH!

Judy Gardland Fans:Get her!

(Fans attack her)

Danny:Now you know Ember Mcclain, she does children songs, her role model is the Box Ghost, is very clumsy, she is in love with Technus and her favorite singer is Judy Gardland.

Ember:I'll get you for this!

Like this chapter? I'm doing Paulina next but Little Eli is being the voice next. Send some ideas for Paulina. READ AND REVIEW.


	11. paulina

Sorry it had to SOOO long. You thought this story was done, well it's not!!! I will be posting new chapts. , but not so quickly, sorry. Anyway, I said Little Eli will be doing this one for Dumb Paulina. Enjoy!!

Little Eli: Ok Danny, you had your fun, now it's my turn so go play with your dollies.

Danny: Gosh, Little Eli, don't be so demanding.

Little Eli: It's who I am.

(In the dressing room)

Paulina: I hope the Ghost Boy shows up today or I'll kill him.

Little Eli: Who gives a Heck out of you, Shallow!!!

Paulina: You're just jealous, Lil'Freak.

Little Eli: The Ghost Boy hates you!!!

(Little Eli overshadows the Voice.)

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, She is so ugly her momma and pappa ran away from her uglyness!!!

Paulina: I have parents and everyone says I'm beautiful.

Sam: I hope she turns to into a witch so she _can _be ugly!!

(Audience laughs)

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, she's love with Mr. Lancer!!

Paulina: I hate that dugusting old man.

Little Eli: In fact, she even made out with him last week!!!

Audience:EEWWW!!!!!!!!

Sam: And Paulina is an disgusting old man!!!

(Audience laughs)

Little Eli: Hey Paulina, guess who's here??

Audience: OOOOOO!!!!

Paulina: Squee!!! It's the Ghost Boy!!!!

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, she cheated on him for a 100 boys!!!!

Charlston: No, She cheated on him for 1000000000000000 boys!!!

Audience:OOO!!!!

Paulina: They're lying!

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, she bathes in pig's milk!!

Audience:EEWWW!!!!!!!!

Sam:NO, She's been with a pig!!

(Audience laughs)

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, she wants to join the chess club!!

Paulina: I'm not a loser!!

Little Eli: The Ghost boy is, and because you're a slut!!!

Paulina: I'm dead.

(Paulina dies)

Little Eli: Paulina Freak, the ugly orphan, loves older men, cheated on the Ghost Boy-

Charlston:For a 10000000000000 boys!!!!!!!!!

Little Eli: Been with pigs, and is a geek wannabe!! Hope you like this night's show!!!

Like my chap??? Get me some ideas for any character because I got nobody. Read and Review!!


End file.
